Pagename
Yugi walks home from school, being 5 years since Pharaoh Atem left them. As he walks through the town, he sees some new cards in a shop and stands in front of the store for a while. He starts thinking about grandpa being sick at home so he has to hurry and goes into a pharmacy to buy some special pills. As he continues to walk towards his house, a robber comes from behind and steals his backpack. Yugi yealls at him and starts running after him, eventually leading to an abandoned playground. With no way to run, the robber challenges yugi to a duel. Yugi starts thinking about what he has in the backpack (a drink, books and...gasp! granpa's medication! ). Yugi accepts the challenge and the robber tells him that he is a kuriboh expert and that Yugi is just a showoff, which he will prove in the duel. The duel begins. 1st: Yugi: Summons Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack position. Sets a card and ends turn. 2nd: Robber: Normal Summons Kuriboh and activates spell card Level Gift to change Kuriboh to a level 5 monster. Activates 5 Star Twilight and tributes Kuriboh to summon the 5 Kuriboh brothers. He activates United We Stand to increase the ATK of Kuribu by 4000 points. He then fuses the 5 Kurboh brothers into Kuribabylon ( ATK: ? - 5200/ DEF: ? - 5200). Attacks Gazelle, which is destroyed. ( Yugi ->4000 - 300lp ). Yugi activates trap card Call of the Haunted to Special Summon back Gazelle. Robber sets a card and ends his turn with implying that Yugi is not a good duelist at all and shouldn't be so high and mighty. Yugi replies with saying that there is more to dueling than just strength. He commences with his turn. 3rd: Yugi: Tributes gazelle to Summon Summoned Skull in attack position. Then he activates Smashing Ground to destroy Kuribabylon. Attacks directly with summoned skull but robber activates Flute of Summoning Kuriboh so he protects himself with a Winged Kuriboh . Yugi sets 2 cards. 4th: Robber: Activates monster reborn to Special Summon Kuribabylon (0 atk and 0 def). He divides Kuribabylon into the 5 Kuriboh brothers. He then fuses them into Kuribandit . Robber tributes Kuribandit and draws 5 cards. He sends 1 Kuriboh and 1 winged Kuriboh to the graveyard. He then plays Flute of Summoning Kuriboh again. He now Summons Kuriboh to the Field. He now plays Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. He activates Premature Burial ( Robber ->4000-3200lp) and summons back Winged Kuriboh. He now activates Rainbow Blessing . attacks Yugi directly. Yugi activates Mirror force. Robber sets 2 cards and ends his turn. 5th: Yugi: Activates Dark Magic Curtain ( Yugi -> 300 - 150 lp) and Special Summons Dark Magician. He tries a direct attack but Robber activates Call of the Haunted and protects himself with Kuriboh. Yugi ends his turn. 6th: Robber: Activates Card of Demise and now has 5 cards in his Hand. Normal Summons Winged Kuriboh and activates set card, Transcendent Wings to transform Winged Kuriboh to Winged Kuriboh Lvl10 . sets 2 cards and ends turn. 7th: Yugi: Attacks with Dark Magician but robber activates ability of Winged Kuriboh Lvl10, thus destroying D. Magician, but Yugi activates Spell of Pain to transfer the damage to the robber ( Robber -> 3200 - 700 lp). Yugi sets card. Duel concludes next episode